Screwed Up World
by BuddhaBoylover
Summary: New York Dupes plus human dupes meet Roswellians


TITLE: SCREWED UP WORLD  
  
CATEGORY: AU  
  
RATING: R  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own any of them except for the human dupes  
  
Summary: Basically it a story about the NY four and there human friends who just happen to look a little like the Roswell humans. It will have the Roswell four in it also.  
  
Mickey = Maria  
  
Elena =Liz  
  
Tony = Alex  
  
Danny = Kyle  
  
Note: Thanks to Caryl and Monnie for beta reading for me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
New York:  
  
YO! Devlin what's up? Anthony Worchoski, better known as Tony, called out to his long time best friend Mickey Devlin; known by most guys as the "She- Devil". Mickey led a double life; during the week she was a high school student on the weekends a stripper. Tony thought she had the body to do it but wouldn't mention that out loud or around her boyfriend Rath. Tony didn't think that he should to think about things like that because he didn't know if Rath could mind read or not. Rath wasn't just any guy. He happened to be an actual alien from another freaking planet. Mickey found out because when they kissed once she had visions, and saw the crash.  
  
In actuality, Tony and his friends were dating the other three aliens. Elena Ortecho, was with Zan he's supposedly the leader of their home planet. Danny Vinceti was with Ava, and Tony himself was with Lonnie, Zan's sister.  
  
Anthony noticed that Mickey's Irish temper was getting the best of her; she was shoving her books in her locker. "What's the matter Rath acting like an asshole again?" Tony said as he leaned up against his locker.  
  
"Yes, but that's not the point. The point is that I can do whatever I want. He doesn't have any say in what I do. It's my body, my life," Mickey said, as she slammed her locker in frustration.  
  
" So what did he do or say this time?" Tony said as he put an arm around her and walked with her down the hall.  
  
" He said that no bitch of his is going to strip for any man but him. Then I decked him, told him not to call me a bitch again, and that if he didn'; like it he could just jack himself off because he wasn't going to be getting any from me for a while."  
  
" Way to go Mickey"! Tony laughed. Rath was tough but when it came to Mickey he was a total pussy. Tony couldn't wait to tell Zan and Danny.  
  
Elsewhere in New York:  
  
" Rath couldn't believe that Mickey was stripping for a bunch of horny human men. She told she made more money stripping in two nights than she ever would being a waitress. Rath didn't care about the money. Mickey was his and didn't need to be showing her body to anyone but him. Rath never thought he'd fall for a human but Mickey was different. She was tough and had a fiery spirit. She had long red hair, and green eyes, plus she was great in bed, which was a plus for him.  
  
" Rath! Get out of Mickey mode and listen to what I have to say," Zan yelled at him. Zan recognized the glazed look that Rath had. Zan knew that Rath was thinking of Mickey. More than likely, he was thinking of sex and Mickey. " One night without sex and you've lost brain cells," Lonnie said crossing her arms and looking up at Rath. The boy was whipped. Lonnie liked Mickey, most people were afraid of Rath but she wasn't Mickey could always put him in his place.  
  
" Lon can we not talk about my lack of sex? What were you saying Zan?" Rath questioned turning his attention back on the little group meeting." We goin' to Roswell, New Mexico," Zan responded.  
  
" Why we goin' to that shity town? Rath asked.  
  
"Because that's where the granolith is and also our dupes. I think it's time we met," Zan told them. The New York Four had been pushed to go to this summit thing that neither himself, Rath, Lonnie, or Ava wanted to go to. Zan thought that maybe they could get their dupes to replace them or make them replace them. None of them wanted to leave their human lovers for Antar. The four planned on taking their human lovers with them to Roswell. Zan wasn't leaving Elena behind with the little rat Nicholas running around the city. He knew that Rath wouldn't leave Mickey and the girls would want their boyfriends to come to.  
  
"So when do we leave?" Ava asked.  
  
" Tomorrow," Zan said. They would leave as soon as they could get everyone together.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Part 2  
  
Rath climbed up the fire escape at Mickey's apartment building. He was going to tell her that they were going to Roswell to meet the dupes. When he got to her window he saw her taking off her clothes and getting ready for bed. Evidently He came at a very good time. He used his power to unlock the window, he raised it up from the out side and crawled in.  
  
Mickey heard the rustling of the window opening and rushed to throw a tee shirt over her and find a deadly object. She momentarily sighed when she saw that it was Rath, but that movement came in went when she remembered she was mad at him.  
  
"Are you trying to scare the shit out of me?" She crossed her arms and waited for his lame answer.     
  
"No babe, pack your bags we leaving," Rath barked out.  
  
Mickey let out a little laugh before her face turned serious, "Says who?"  
  
"Says Zan that's who? Now we leavin' tomorrow so don't diddle around," Rath told her.  
  
Mickey was pissed there he went again trying to tell her what to do. "Rath, do you have a clue to what our fight was about.hmmm. It was about you trying to tell me what to do. Ain't no man telling me what to do. You got that. Now Zan may be you leader but he ain't mine so don't go telling me we're leaving because Zan said you guys are leaving."  
  
  
  
"I figured you go because you're my woman and you're supposed to stand by me and shit." Rath never seen her so pissed, well actually he had but he was horny and she was sexy when she was so mad that her chest would heave in and out and stuff like that.  
  
"Yes, I'll stand by you, but I won't be told what to do.You know I hate that!" She could see the lust in his eyes and knew that he wasn't listening to a word she said.  
  
"So are you goin'? Rath's eyebrow was raised and in a quizzed sort of way.  
  
"Are you askin'?" She just wanted him to ask because he wanted her to go. Not demand her to go or tell her to go because Zan said so.  
  
"Fine, will you go to freakin' Roswell, New Mexico with me?" He noticed her staring at him like she was waiting for something else. What did she want him to beg?  
  
Rath smiled, walked up to her and circled her waist with his arm. He brought her to him looked in her eyes, and addressed her, "Mickey, will you please go to Roswell with me. I'll be lonely without you." He added as he kissed her neck, secretly smirking at how corny that sound.  
  
"Maybe, if you promise to be good." Mickey grinned knowing Rath was hardly ever good but she couldn't help but give in as he worked on a pleasure zone. It made her realize that she would be lonely without him. No matter how bad he acted she loved him and deep down she knew that he loved her,even though he never admit it. One thing was for sure she'd always give into him. She hated it that he ruined her for other men.  This was her last thought before he took her to a place like no simple earth man could the land of complete and utter ecstasy. 


End file.
